THE TRIPLETHREATMATCH STORY
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: The villains have enough defeating by them so they're gonna destroy our heroes by any means necessary and the heroes will lose. Or will they? Read and find out. Rated 13 and up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is story is about heroes. Heroes are the defenders to protect the innocent also the loved ones they love. But this story is gonna more tragic when evil figures out the information to end the heroes' lives forever. Now, the people of Earth will have to suffer in the end of their future forever. The Monkey Team will be obsolete, the Teen Titans shall fall and myself will be brutly beaten up by evil. This is gonna be the most devastating story in the beginning to end. Find out what will happen on this brutle story of...

* * *

**

**THE TRIPLE/THREAT/MATCH STORY**

This story made contain non-stop intense violent action, blood, brutalities, mild language and mild sensuality. I rated this story 13 and up. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: TEEN TITANS is TM/(C) DC Comics, SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! is TM/(C) of Disney and Ciro Neili and MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT is TM/(C) Frederator and Rob Renzetti also Nick, too. **

**Story and Written by MONKAYFUN2K5

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE TEEN TITANS

* * *

**

**The trouble starts at the Titans Tower at nighttime, all the Titans were fast asleep except for Beast Boy. He's relaxing on topof the Titans Tower watching the moon, peacefully. Thinking about the future between his wife and to himself, too. When suddenly without warning Raven is outside getting closer to Beast Boy and thena little spook awaits himself.**

**BEAST BOY: AHH! Oh. It's you. **

**RAVEN: Sorry about spook you out, sweetie. **

**BEAST BOY: It's all right.I just watching the stars without making sounds. I sound like a quiet mouse.**

**He turned into a mouse and Raven laughs quietly.**

**RAVEN: Boy, you like being a mouse without cheese around. Huh?**

**BEAST BOY: Yeah. Seriously, I was thinking about you and myself. Including the future, too. **

**RAVEN: I wouldn't think about it what will happen to our future. Because we have friends and each other. Understand?**

**BEAST BOY: Absloutely. **

**Both of them are kissing slowly so they're making love by taken their clothes off when suddenly, a blackbolt is coming towards to them to be ready for the ultimate plan. The black blot was aone of the Formless freaks made by Skeleton King.As the lovers were aboutcontinuing making love, the Formless was prepared to attack and now the fight begins.**

**( blackarm whipped at them ) ( both shouting )**

**BEAST BOY: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?**

**RAVEN: It's aFormless creation. One of Skeleton King's stuff trying to destroy us both.**

**BEAST BOY: That freak won't destroy us all, man. LET'S FIGHT!**

**( Beast Boy transforming into a T-Rex) ( whipped hard ) ( thud! ) **

**RAVEN: AZTHRA MENTRION ZINTHOS!**

**( lifts a block of cement and throws to a Formless creation and SMASH )**

**BEAST BOY: What a blob.**

**RAVEN: Yousaid a block full, Beast Boy. That wretched blobbrain won't mess with us.**

**Suddenly, more and more Formless creations surrounding therooftop like a big circle.**

**BEAST BOY: Maybe you should reconsider not to make stupid statements.**

**Then, the fight continues.**

**( transforming any animals and Raven using her powers to zap most of them ) (KICK! ) ( thud ) ( Raven groans )**

**BEAST BOY: RAVEN!**

**Then, all of a sudden, one of the Formless freaks spiked Beast Boy closer to his arm and his bodyis bleeding with too much blood and Beast Boy is knockout on the floor and Raven ran veryquickly to see if Beast Boy is all right. But it doesn't lookgood at all. **

**RAVEN: BeastBoy. Beast... ( screamingly crying ) NO!****ARUGH! AHH! ( ZAPS! ) **

**All of the Formless freaks have been dissipated. Suddenly, the rest of the Teen Titans came and it's too late to save Beast Boy. He's unconcious in blood. **

**STARFIRE: Raven, what is happen here?**

**RAVEN: I don't know. We're having a romantic moment until they showed up. Look at that stuff.**

**ROBIN: Hmm. Formless. The Skeleton King again. He's behind all of this includes attacking Beast Boy. I don't know what he's up to.**

**CYBORG: Maybe it's just coincidence for making preparationsto battle them. Or maybe he want us to be destroyed.**

**STARFIRE This conspriacy is confusing me. Why Skeleton King doing terrible things to Beast Boy?**

**ROBIN: I don't know, Star. We're gonna find out to put the end of this conspiracy. Cyborg, Raven, take good care of Beast Boy here. Me and Star will check some things out. **

**STARFIRE: We will return soon. Hope you will be okay, Beast Boy. **

**BEAST BOY: I will be okay, Star.**

**Robin and Starfire are going downtown to figure it out something about the brutle battles with them and hurting Beast Boy but there's nothing from the computers about the battles from the Skeleton King until suddenly...**

**( BOOM! ) ( people shouting and screaming ) ( car beeps and BOOM! ) **

**STARFIRE: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!**

**ROBIN: LOOK AT THAT! IT'S THE FLYING FORTRESS DRIVEN BY THE SKELETON KING!**

**STARFIRE: WHY IS HE ATTACKING THE CITY!**

**ROBIN: DON'T KNOW AND LET'S FIGHT!**

**Meanwhile inside the flying fortress, Skeleton King is watching the city in flames and the people being frightened by his terrible wrath. **

**SKELETON KING: ( sinister laughing ) Yes. Good. Very good. Everything is according to plan as I foreseen. Those Titans will never dissipating my devious plan. By my new partner: Professor Bomt.**

**PROF. BOMT: Yes, my lord. The Titans and the Monkey Team won't ruined your plan this time.**

**( KABOOM! )**

**SKELETON KING: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**PROF. BOMT: Apparently, we got ourselves some stoleaways to your ship. Should I sent my robots to kill them?**

**SKELETON KING: That won't be necessarily, Professor. My Formless will stop them both for good. In the meantime, send your robots to Tremorton. The place you hate the most.**

**PROF. BOMT: Yes, as you wish, my lord.**

**When the zappers keeps on zapping at our heroes one of the Formless freaks is about to make another attack. **

**STARFIRE: HOW DO WE GET IN THIS FORTRESS!**

**ROBIN: BREAK THE COVERING WITH YOUR STRENGTH! THAT'S THE SKELETON KING'S WEAKNESS! OFFTH!**

**STARFIRE: ROBIN!**

**As Robin struggling, both of them disppearing into thin air so does she when the Formless freak hold her tighly and vanishes. Skeleton King is overjoyed to see them both suffering and now the city is already into flames so now the flying fortress is approaching towards to the Titans Tower and then the Formless jumps out onto the T building and destroying everything and the system have red alerts everywhere inside.**

**CYBORG: Oh, great. They're here. You stay put with Beast Boy.**

**RAVEN: What about you?**

**CYBORG: IfI'm disassembled, leave the Tower as fast as you can.Don't leave him out of your sight. Got it?**

**RAVEN: ( fustrating in tears ) RIGHT!**

**CYBORG: Bye, Rav.**

**RAVEN: Bye, Cy.**

**Cyborg is attacking the Formless freaks with his blaster arm and zappinng most of the Formless freaks with everything he gotsbut it didn't work at all. The Formless creations are stillforming back to themselves again and again. Then, one of them shocking him to his circuits and is overloading himself into none. He fell downon the floor and the Professor said in Cy's words.**

**PROF. BOMT: BOYA! ( laughing hideously ) I always wanna say that.**

**SKELETON KING: Yeah. Now, time to demolish the Titans Tower once and for all.**

**PROF. BOMT: YES, MY LORD!**

**He's sending few Rugbots eating metal around the T building and it's starts to collaspes down on the island. The Teen Titans are beaten. Except for Raven and Beast Boy. They're about to leave the city but they got themselves captured by the Rugbots. They're in custody so does Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. It's all over but not yet.**

**SKELETON KING: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THEY'RE DEFEATED! Now, my plan continues to destroy those drateful monkeys and that boy. TO SHUGGAZOOM CITY! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**PROF. BOMT: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**END CHAPTER 1

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

THE MONKEY TEAM

* * *

At Shuggazoom City, the Monkey Team are still working the systems to make sure the systems operational so they predicts any danger around the city. Jinmay came to see Chiro to tell him something very important.

JINMAY: HEY, CHIRO! CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MONENT!

CHIRO: SURE, JINMAY! I'M COMING DOWN! Monkey Team, I got some unfinished business with Jinmay. I'll be right back.

SPRX: What's so unfinished business with Jinmay? I just don't understand Chiro very much, guys.

GIBSON: Could it be the relationships between species around the planet? Must be the lovingness of human nature.

OTTO: Guess they're gonna smooching together just like it before. ( making kissing sounds ) Like two monkeys in a barrel.

NOVA: Look at them. They're discussing about somethings they wanna do. Like going on out at the Movie House or something.

SPRX: Yeah. They made great couples together. Right, Antauri? Antauri?

OTTO: Whoa. He's stuck in a trence for awhile.

GIBSON: Maybe he's getting hallucinations within the Power Primate.

Antauri's picking something within the Power Primate and it's terrible. The Skeleton King destroys the Titans Tower and blown up the city into flames and then it stops. Antauri wakes up from his mediations and giving them the bad news gently.

SPRX: Antauri, what is it?

ANTAURI: I got a bad premonition within the Power Primate. A very bad one.

OTTO: Is it the Skeleton King again?

ANTAURI: Yes, Nova, him and his new partner in evil.

Meanwhile...

CHIRO: Yeah. Walking throughout the park gets out of the bad memories from the Skeleton King.

JINMAY: That's the idea. Take your friends with you just in case.

CHIRO: COOL! HEY, GUYS! WANNA COMING ALONG TO THE PARK? WE SHOULD GET SOME EXCERCISES IN THE GREAT OUTDOORS!

SPRX: GREAT! WE'LL BE THERE!

ANTAURI: I'll tell him about the situation.

Later at the park as the Monkey Team walks, they saw Monkayfun2K5 and Terra walking together. They stop walking and wanna to talk to them.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Hey, guys.

ALL: HEY!

OTTO: So, Monkayfun, how come you're walking with Terra? Hmm?

MONKAYFUN2K5: We're im together like two peas in a pod. Since she got dumped I felt pretty bad for her. So..

TERRA: He's my official boyfriend for life. He's taken care of me since we meet. Guess you may called Monkey Love.

OTTO: Oh. I don't get it.

ALL: YOU NEVER DO! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

( BOOM! )

MONKAYFUN2K5: LOOK OUT!

( BOOM! ) ( people screaming )

JINMAY: What's going on, you guys?

ALL: THAT!

They saw the flying fortress blasting some buildings into rubble like cake or cookies and now they're heading towards to them with shocking results. They saw the Teen Titans on top of the flying fortress.

ALL: THE TEEN TITANS!

MONKAYFUN2K5: What the hell is going on?

ANTUARI: My premonition was right. Skeleton King is defeating the Titans and destryoing their city.

MONKAYFUN2K5: That's not good.

TERRA: That bonehead needs his lesson to be teached hard.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Yeah. Go back to the Super Robot, we'll cover you. Ready, Terra?

TERRA: READY!

MONKAYFUN2K5: LET'S KICK HIS ASS!

While both of them are charging at the flying fortess the Monkey Team are heading towards to the Super Robot to activating it in order to battle with the Skeleton King and his new partner. Chiro press his communicator to change his outfit into his leader outfit just like it before.

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

Then, they're going to their vechiles individually as they're going inside of them.

NOVA: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 6, GO!

OTTO: FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER, 5, GO!

GIBSON: FIST ROCKET, 4, GO!

SPRX: FIST ROCKET, 3, GO!

ANTAURI: BRAIN SCRAMBLING PILOT, 2, GO!

CHIRO: TORSO TANK DRIVER, 1 , GO! PREPARED TO BE DISENGAGED!

Then, the Super Robot gets out of the sliver platform and blasting off.

ALL: SUPER! ROBOT! MONKEY! TEAM! HYPER! FORCE! GO!

Meanwhile...

MONKAYFUN2K5: MONKEY FU!

( FOOM! ) ( BOOM! )

TERRA: HAVE ROCKS ON THE HOUSE! RAUGH!

( rock thrown closer to the Titans )

TERRA: Oh, my god.

( FOOM! ) ( BOOM! )

TERRA: SORRY, YOU GUYS! ( laughing nerviously )

MONKAYFUN2K5: HERE THEY COME! GUYS, DON'T DESTROY THE BLASTERS CAUSE THE TITANS ARE UP THERE!

CHIRO: I see them. Monkey Team, don't destroy the blasters until we get them out first.

GIBSON: Understood, Chiro.

NOVA: Poor Titans. I hope we'll rescue them before it's too late.

SPRX: Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get them out before something bad was gonna happen. You see.

OTTO: There's a possibility to get them. This time I got a idea.

GIBSON: That's s first for everything.

CHIRO: Oh, I see. We'll get them a surprise and then the Titans won't be hurt. Great plan, Otto.

OTTO: Thanks, I think.

Suddenly when they're destroying the blasters, the Titans were a hologram illusion and the Monkey Team were attack by the Rugbots and then the robot is about to be destroyed by them eating the metalic skin. The Monkey Team bail out the Robot and now the Rugbots shocking the Monkeys overheating their circuits into none just like they did to Cyborg.

CHIRO: MONKEY TEAM! MONKEY FU!

( FOOM! ) ( BOOM, BOOM! ) ( rugbot locked in )

CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!

( KICK ) ( SMASH! ) ( BOOM! ) ( kicks and punches )

One of the Formless freaks grab Chiro and he's struggles to get himself out but it's no use. Chiro is beaten up and both of them are shock when the Monkeys overshocking their circuits and then they're duds. Chiro got captured so does Jinmay, too.

MONKAYFUN2K5: CHIRO, NO!

TERRA: Huh? MONKAYFUN, WATCH OUT!

( PUNCH! ) ( thud and splat )

MONKAYFUN2K5: TERRA!

( sliced her arm and injuring herself ) ( two Formless freaks captured Terra )

MONKAYFUN2K5: TERRA! NO!

Then, one Rugbot came to beat him senseless so now he got his body scratches by sharp legs by a Rugbot so then, he fights back with the Rugbot with everything he gots but unfortunately, he's ultmately outnumbered by lots of them. Monkayfun won't give up for his friends. But he's gonna be defeated to the end of the battle. ( kicks and punches ) ( spits out blood ) He's done for. The battle is over and they won.

SKELETON KING: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Young fool. And I thought you much tougher than they are.

PROF. BOMT: Probably not, my lord. He's valnerable to your advantage. He's bleeding uncontrolably on the ground from his wounds. Too bad. HA HA HA HA HA!

MONKAYFUN2K5: You may have my friends but you won't win. ( spits blood at the Skeleton King )

( POW! ) ( thud ) ( Monkayfun2K5 is coughing in blood )

SKELETON KING: Come, Professor Bomt, we got another city to destroyed. When I come back, Shuggazoom City is mine to ruled. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

PROF. BOMT: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Both of them are gone with his friends leaving him in blood but he's still standing up walking to go someplace else to find some help so he can defeat them both before the future is done for good. What will happened if the heroes didn't win at all?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CHAPTERS 3 and 4!

When Monkayfun2K5 is going to Tremorton to meet with XJ9 ( Jenny Wakeman ) is gonna help him to stop the Skeleton King and Professor Bomt, too. Do not miss it! See ya!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**End of Chapter 2**

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHEN MONKAYFUN2K5 MEET XJ9 ( JENNY )**

* * *

**As Monkayfun brutly injured, he walks so slow cause he doesn't have enough strength to use the Power Primate to defend himself and saving his friends, too. He's coughing in blood feeling a little woozy a little bit cause he's bleeding constantly dripping on the ground. It doesn't look good at all for him. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: ( coughing in blood ) Damn, this sucks. I can't defend myself from those inconsiderate punkasses because they're too powerful. Poor Titans and the Monkey Team. Wish I could help thembut I can't. Not alone.**

**Suddenly, he saw a sign and it said; "WELCOME TO TREMORTON" as he read it out loudly.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Welcome to Tremorton? Hmm. Maybe someone can help me there.**

**While he's walking slowly the people of Tremorton were mumuring about him and his condition and then he's heading towards to the suburbs still dripping in blood and then without warning Brad and Tuck are plaing the tickle fight game but when they do they saw him.**

**TUCK: You never underestimate the tickle champion of the world.**

**BRAD: We'll see about that, small fry.**

**TUCK: Yeah, I got you.**

**BRAD: On the contrary, I got you first.**

**TUCK: Hey, Brad, there's something coming towards to us.**

**BRAD: If it is the Ice Cream Man, I don't hear any louder musical references around.**

**TUCK: NO! LOOK!**

**Then, he's out cold on the ground and both of them saw what's happening to him so they immediately closer to him and wondering what's going with that guy.**

**BRAD: Hmm. You know what, Tuck? I don't think he's not around here. He must be a animal trying to get our lunch.**

**TUCK: Brad? Our lunch is inside the house not outdoors. Maybe he's a dead animal on the road. I see them all thousands of times before. Maybe I should poke it with this stick.**

**BRAD: Be careful, Tuck. That animal could be undenialably dangerous. He can attack us anytime or right now.**

**TUCK: Don't worry, Brad. Everything's gonna be fine, I hope.**

**As Tuck keeps on poking Monkayfun, Jenny is returning home from beaten up a monster who terrorizing most of her hometown senseless. Glad they have her around to save the planet before it's too late. After the hard's day work maybe she can have a nice cool refreshing oil but since she's married with Brad she's perfer with a smootie with a cherry on top.**

**JENNY: That monster was so aggresively tougher to beaten me up. But thanks to Hyperblast Tramintizer, I vanquished the monster less than 2.0 hyperspeed seconds. Better get home or my Mom will be worrying about me. Hey. HEY!**

**( ZIPS )**

**TUCK: Is he still alive?**

**BRAD: I don't know. Let's try something else to get rid of this animal. Inside the garbage will do.**

**JENNY: Hey.**

**BOTH: AHH!**

**BRAD: Oh, it's just you, Jenny.**

**JENNY: What in the universe think you guys were doing?**

**TUCK: Uhh... Getting rid of this dead animal?**

**JENNY: Maybe my Life Scanner can predict he's alive or not.**

**The Life Scanner scans the whole body if he's gonna be alive or not and servey says he's alive but badly brutal so he needs proper medical attention before he can get up again. Jenny stops Tuck poking at the almost a dead body.**

**JENNY: My Life Scanner indicates he's alive but brutely hurten. He needs proper medical attention. Get him to my house, immediately.**

**BRAD: But, Jenny...**

**JENNY: NOW!**

**TUCK: Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am.**

**Later, monkayfun is lying down on Mrs. Wakeman's bed resting his eyes out to be fully recovered from the brutal fight amongst the Rugbots and the Formless freaks, too. When suddenly he's awake from the struggle as he open his eyes and said something at Jenny. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Is this Heaven? I saw the most beautiful dream angel like you. ( smooch on Jenny's cheek )**

**JENNY: ( giggling ) Yes, I am. Can you talk about me more?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Hmm? Huh? AHH!**

**JENNY: AHH!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: YOU'RE NOT A ANGEL! YOU'RE A ROBOT!**

**JENNY: It's understandable to hardly understand robots these days. Don't be fightened, I will not hurt you.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I just kiss a fembot. But actually it was a good kiss to you. I kinda like it. **

**JENNY: Wanna do more kissing, Hotstuff?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Sure.**

**As they were kissing...**

**BRAD: HEY! JENNY! WE'RE MARRIED! Remember?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Married? You and that robot got engaged? Man, I must be in the wrong place. **

**TUCK: Who are you? Why are you bleeding?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: My name is Monkayfun2K5. It's my nickname to make it more comfortable. I was brutly hurten ina ulimate battle against evil. Unfortunately, my friends were captured and hurten badly, too. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself and saving my friends. ( sighs ) Earth's doomed.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: Percisely it, Monkayfun. You have been encountering Professor Bomt's new technological robots. Called themselves the Rugbots. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Rugbots? Was that?**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: Allow to give you a technical explanation. These Rugbots have capabilties to eat metalic skins and robots especially buildings made of medal. That's why they're invalnerable to your advantage. By destroying you, ultmately, they can be more powerful by using a voice commanding system. That system can control all of them in one command.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: So that'show it works. Skeleton King must've fix Professor Bomt. So he can help him by destroying cities and ruling the world by his own image. I must go and save them. OW!**

**JENNY: You're too injured to fight. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Yeah. You're probably right. Unless you can help me.**

**JENNY: Me? Why, me? **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Cause you're the only one I can find. ( sighs ) You have the technology within you to defeat that villain which you don't like. If you don't help me, your city is next.**

**( all gasps )**

**JENNY: Guys, he's right. I'm the only one who can stop that bonehead and Professor Bomt. Tremorton is next on the list and it must be protected.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: Wait. I got a upgrade for you. I've implanting this voice command for the Rugbots. So you can control them all. It'll help you by overpowering their circuits to your power grid.**

**JENNY: Thanks, Mom. I love you guys. Monkayfun, you got yourself a partner.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Cool! LET'S GO!**

**( both flying away from Tremorton ) ( they're waving goodbye to her )**

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE FINAL SHOWDOWN

* * *

**

**Now, both of them are flying together to find Skeleton King and Professor Bomt before it's too late. If they don't stop them all is lost for the future. Suddenly, they're heading towards to the three cities were destroyed. It's gonna devastate Jenny from her robtic and human emmotions. **

**JENNY: What's that city?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Shuggazoom City. The Monkey Teams' home.**

**JENNY: Few buildings were destroyed. Any surviors left on the brokedown city?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Yeah. They were evaculating before destruction hits rock bottom. **

**JENNY: The poor people. Hey, that's a very big T building on the island. It collasped.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Home of the Teen Titans. OH, NO! NOT MY HOME, TOO!**

**JENNY: Oh, god. **

**MONKAYFUN2K5: THAT TEARS IT! THOSE SONS OF BITCHES HAVE GONE TOO FAR! TAKE US TO THE FLYING FORTRESS!**

**JENNY: YOU GOT IT!**

**( ZOOM! )**

**In no time at all, our heroes are making it towards to the surface of the flying fortress without any Formless freaks or even the Rugbots. Then, they're entering the fortress in a so easy route towards to the hallways. Then, suddenly they saw the Rugbots and the Formless freaks and some other things from the Skeleton King's evil magic. Both of them are hiding away from the freaks of nature. They tipy toed slowly so they can get to the imprisonment chamberswhere they've been imprisoned by them. **

**JENNY: Guess those guysare the Teen Titans and the Monkey Team. Poor robot monkeys. They have been disassembled.What happened to this kid?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: He got shot with a shot to suck his Power Primate. Wish I could cut them loose. Jenny?**

**JENNY: Say no more, I'm already on it.**

**( her arm transforms into a saw blade ) ( saw buzzing )**

**Monkayfun is looking around until he saw Beast Boystills bleeding to death and he's crying a little.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Beast Boy. What have they done to you, man?**

**Suddenly, two Rugbots are there to stop them before they'll get their friends out.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Uhh, Jenny?**

**JENNY: I'm busy cutting.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Don't look now but we got company.**

**JENNY: Huh?**

**( Rugbots activating their weapons so does Jenny with lots of weapons ) ( guns blastingrapidly ) ( BOOM! )( Jenny kicks and punches really hard ) ( SMASHES ALOT! ) ( BOOM! ) ( KICK! )( PUNCH! ) ( BOOM! ) **

**Few of the Rugbots were destroyed and Monkayfun was really impressed.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Jenny. YOU'RE HARDCORE! That was the unbelievably awesomebeing a robot.**

**JENNY:( blushing blue ) Shucks. It was nothing.**

**Suddenly... ( Rugbot behinding her backalready****locked it's weapon )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Huh? JENNY, WATCH OUT!**

**(ZAPS FAST! ) ( Jenny screaming loudly and shockinglystatic ) ( thud )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Jenny.**

**Then, alot of Rugbots are surrounding him and Jenny like a big circle again. Monkayfun2K5 just have enough of this. He's concentrating to get thePower Primate back within himself. He did. The Green Gorilla is back within and his wounds and his cuts just disappeared but right now the Rugbotsare ready to battle with him. But he uses his Power Primate and destroys all the Rugbots into scrap. Jenny is awake from the shocknessfrom one of the Rugbots.**

**JENNY: Monkayfun? YOU'RE HARDCORE, TOO!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Thanks. Let's help the others by cracking those eggs.**

**Both of them are still continue cutting the eggshaped chambers and without wasting time they got all of them out. Suddenly, all of them are awakening themselves up.**

**ROBIN: Huh?**

**CYBORG: What?**

**SPRX: Man.**

**NOVA: What in Shuggazoom?**

**TERRA: We're free.**

**JINMAY: Thank Shuggazoom we're out of that dratefulplace.**

**CHIRO: MONKAYFUN2K5!**

**ALL: MONKAYFUN!**

**( all hugging together )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I'm glad to see you all. I thoughtI'm gonna lose you guys for sure.**

**STARFIRE: We are seeing that you got yourself a partner.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Monkey Team, Teen Titans, meet XJ9 a.k.a. Jenny Wakeman.**

**JENNY: Hi.**

**TERRA: Cool. She's a female robotwith alot attachments inside and outside of her.**

**NOVA: Just like me.**

**CYBORG: And me, too. Hyperthatically speaking of being half human, of course.**

**OTTO: I think you're pretty cool with gadgets and all. You're sexy, Jenny.**

**SPRX: That sweeheart is mine not yours.**

**JENNY: Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm already married.**

**BOTH:Withwho?**

**JENNY: Brad Wakeman. Human.**

**ALL: WHAT!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5:I'll expain you guys later but right now we got to stop them. Her hometown is next to go.**

**RAVEN: What aboutBeast Boy? He's still bleeding pretty bad while he's been isolated. ( sniffs )**

**JENNY: Hmm. How about you can use the Power Primate to heal him? After all, you heal yourself.**

**ANTAURI: We will do that, Jenny. Everyone, stop Skeleton King and Professor Bomtonce and for all.**

**ALL: RIGHT!**

**As they're going to the main chambers wherethe Bonehead and the idiotProfessor,Chiro, Antauri and Monkayfun2K5 are using theirPower Primate to heal Beast Boyso he can be ready to fight again. Meanwhile at the main chambers, Skeleton King is watching onto the window to see Tremorton close by as theflying fortress is getting closer there.**

**SKELETON KING: There it is, Professor Bomt. Tremorton. The place you hate the most.**

**PROFESSOR BOMT: Yeah. Now the moment has finally come...**

**CYBORG: TO YOUR END! IT'S TIME TO PAY THE PIPER, BONEHEAD AND BUMB!**

**PROFESSOR BOMT: STOP CALLING ME THAT! Alot of bullies called me that.**

**SKELETON KING: For thelove...**

**SPRX: LET'S GET THEM!**

**( BLAST! )( ZAPS! ) ( BOOM! ) ( FOOM! ) ( Rugbots blasting at them rapidly ) ( BOOM! ) ( SMASHES! ) **

**TERRA: EAT HARD METAL! AURGH!**

**( rock thrown at the Rugbot and SMASH! ) ( BOOM! ) **

**SPRX: MANGLER TINGLER BLAST! ( ZAPS! ) ( BOOM! )**

**NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP! ( BOOM! )**

**OTTO: WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS! ( SLICED! )**

**( KABOOM! )**

**OTTO: YAHOO!**

**CYBORG: BOYA! We got all those bots to scrap. Now, their plan were gonna be rip to shreads. **

**SKELETON KING: NO QUITE!**

**Suddenly, the trap got trapped all of them inside the bone cage and Sprx got a bad compliment in front of Skeleton's King's face.**

**SPRX: You know what? You much dumber bonehead than the bones itself.**

**ALL: HA HA HA HA HA!**

**NOVA: Good one, Sprx.**

**SKELETON KING: SLIENCE, FOOLS!**

**The Professor is alongwith the funny joke while he's laughingquietly so the Skeleton King heardand smacking him hard with his sceptor. Now, the comicgag is done so now he's proceeding the plan as scheduled. The Rugbots are flying away from the flying fortress so they're preparing to attack the city. While few cities were destroyed the citizens of Shuggazoom City, Titan's city and Newportare watching the Rugbots flying towards to the city of Tremoton with all the citizens are there.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: This doesn't look good, gang.**

**BRAD: It's over. They lost. **

**TUCK: It's niceknowingyou, guys. Goodbye. CanI get Jenny's room?**

**BOTH: NO!**

**TUCK: Just asking.**

**Meanwhile back inside the flying fortress...**

**SKELETON KING: Look at that. It's all over for you, fools. Say goodbye to those people and the city. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**ALL: NOT SO FAST!**

**PROFESSOR BOMT: I THOUGHT...**

**BEAST BOY: You thought wrong, dude. They regenerating my body with the Power Primate. I'm back alive and ready to destroy your plans. **

**( ZAPS! ) ( cage broken and they're free again )**

**SKELETON KING: THAT'S IT! THIS TIME YOU FOOLS HAVE GONE TOOFAR! ATTACK THEM ALL, MY MINIONS!**

**( all of them are heading towardsto everyone until Raven stopped them all ) ( BOOM!)( BOOM! ) ( BOOM! ) **

**TUCK:WE'RE SAVED! **

**( all the citizens are cheering loudly ) **

**Then, the heroes are out of theflying fortress so doesSkeleton King and Professor Bomt.**

**ALL: Surrender, morons or we'll fight you guys again. **

**PROFESSOR BOMT: NO WAY! I GOT SOMETHING EVEN BETTER! BEHOLD! THE AQULIEX BOMB! It neutraliziesanything even your planet, too. You fools are still doomed.**

**SKELETON KING: Time to say ta-ta. **

**BOTH: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Then, the villains are going back to the fortress and now the everyone are still panicing and most of our heroes were trying to stop the bomb but it's no use it's irreversible. Monkayfun2K5 is thinking about the rightful thing to do. He must take the bomb away from Earth and sacrifising his life to save them all.**

**TERRA: Monkay, what's wrong?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: That bomb must be getting out of this planet. One of us must volunteer this mission. I must go alone.**

**GIBSON: Theoratically, it'll worked but what you're doing is suicide. You'll be obilivated into atoms.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I must do what I must do.**

**( lifts up the bomb with the Power Primate ) ( all of them were crying their eyes out )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I wanna thank you all for helping me. Even Jenny. I loved you all. Goodbye.**

**ALL: WE LOVED YOU, TOO!**

**Monkayfun2K5 is carrying the bomb and flies faster just like in the scene of "THE IRON GIANT". Now, he's approaching towards to the flying fortress and both of them saw after they stop laughing hideously.**

**SKELETON KING: NO! NO! DEACTIVE THE BOMB!**

PROFESSOR BOMT: I CAN'T! IT'S IRREVERSIBLE! 

**MONKAYFUN2K5: THE GAME'S OVER!**

**BOTH: AHH!**

( bomb reaches to 3...2...1... ) ( KABLAM! ) ( the citizens are cheering loudly ) ( all of heroes were crying and sad )

**TERRA: ( sniffs ) MONKAYFUN! ( Jenny holds Terra around her arms )**

**JENNY: I'm sorry.**

**Then, suddenly he's alive within the Power Primate and the heroes were shock to see him alive and the whole mess was done with a big bang. Terra was happy andshe's holding him tightly and kissing him slowly so does with Starfire/Robin, Nova/Sprx, Beast Boy/Raven, Jenny/Bradand Chiro/Jinmay. The rest of them were hugging so they're gonna start the celebration for the victory of the ruthless battle. Later on, all the cities were fixedin tip top shape. Now, all of our heroes are at Titans Tower celebrating for making the planet safe once again.**

**RAVEN: ThoughtI lost you from one of those bots.**

**BEAST BOY: Yeah, thought so, too.But thanks toour good friend Monkayfun2K5. He never give up on me.**

**OTTO: Stop flurtering around and LET'S PARTY!**

**SPRX: What he said.**

**CHIRO: I'm glad everything's back to normal the way it should be.**

**( Jenny's giggling with Nova and Raven )**

**ANTAURI:Great achievement from the Mother of her. Without her help the planet will lose the future forever.**

**( Terra/Monkayfun2K5 kissing slowly )**

**ROBIN: You said it, Antauri.**

**OTTO: Picture time.**

**JENNY: Okay. There we go. Okay. Let'ssay "HEROES RULES!" on the countof three. 1... 2...3!**

**ALL: HEROES RULES!**

**( picture taken smoothly )**

**Everyone lived happily ever after until Skeleton King finds another fortress andthe Professor Bomt, well, he'll be drifting through outer space until next time.**

**THE END!  
**


End file.
